Por nuestro amor
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Hay sentimientos que traspasan cualquier barrera, incluso la de un ser celestial.


Por nuestro amor. Autor: Syaoran Li.  
  
-Otra batalla a tu lado concluye.  
  
-No soporto la idea de perderte.  
  
-Es por ello que lucho sin razón, sin temerle a nada.  
  
-No importa quien es el enemigo, ni la situación.  
  
-Siempre juntos, buscando la razón.  
  
-Me encuentro aquí postrado en esta cama por haber creído en este amor.  
  
-Quizás no lo sepas aún, pero desde hace tiempo yo lo descubrí.  
  
-Soy un Caballero de Athena por una razón más fuerte.  
  
-Lucho para poder protegerte, protegerte Saori, de todo mal.  
  
-Pero siempre me digo ¿es posible poder amar a un Dios?  
  
-Quizás nunca lo sepa . . .  
  
Pegaso había despertado de su letargo. La cruel batalla con Poseidón era ya un mal recuerdo del pasado. Para Seiya ese lugar era conocido, claro que lo era, estaba en su habitación, esa que Miho amablemente le ayudó a conseguir.  
  
Se escuchan murmullos en el corredor, dos sujetos no hay duda, tratando de no ser escuchados, como aquel que esconde la verdad. El sol penetraba a duras penas las grisáceas cortinas entreabiertas, iluminando de a poco su alrededor.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al toparse con la bella imagen de Saori, quien dormía junto a su cama en el sofá. Se veía tan tranquila, tan tierna. Emanaba esa paz y tranquilidad como sólo ella era capaz de hacer.  
  
Sin previo aviso abrió los ojos, vislumbrada por la claridad Seiya trato de aparentar su presencia, pero fue en vano. Además, no era fácil engañar a un Dios.  
  
"Por fin despiertas" te escucho decir.  
  
-Gracias, creo que tiempo era ya - me apresuro a decir.  
  
"Cómo te sientes" murmuras con dulzura.  
  
-Tal cual como empezó esta Guerra, lleno de vida y esperanza - Mi espíritu me carcomí ante tal mentira, en realidad me sentía triste, pero no era necesario que de ello tu lo supieras.  
  
"Muchas gracias Seiya . . "  
  
-Gracias por qué - preguntó yo viéndola como quien mira a un amigo.  
  
"Por salvarme la vida, de nuevo" pronuncias con sentimiento.  
  
-Ese es mi deber, el protegerte a costa de mi vida propia.  
  
"Siempre lo has hecho sin titubear" exclamas, pero esta vez con la mirada perdida.  
  
-Soy un Caballero de Athena, lo hago sin dudar - digo sin tanto aplomo.  
  
"Tan solo es por eso . . " musitas con un dejo de tristeza en tu voz.  
  
-Existe algo más acaso - pregunto haciendo a un lado mis sentimientos.  
  
"Tienes razón, tu eres un Caballero y yo . . " no puedes terminar tu frase.  
  
-Saori, perdóname no era mi intención - que hago, no me gusta verte así.  
  
"Será mejor que te deje descansar, ha sido un día largo" dices tratando de recuperar tu ánimo.  
  
-Descuida, ya me siento mejor mira - Haciendo un pequeño brinco sobre mi cama, resbalo sin mirar atrás, regresando a mi almohada como suave pluma en las olas del mar.  
  
"Cuidado" murmullas entre risas, veo que mi objetivo logré alcanzar.  
  
-Descuida, mientras haya flama ardiendo en mi interior a tu lado seguiré.  
  
Un breve silencio se apodera de todo. Esto debe acabar.  
  
-Sucede algo malo - pregunto viendo de nuevo esos ojos tristes que en ti no van.  
  
"Tengo miedo Seiya, miedo de que en una próxima batalla no puedas regresar" murmullas, lista para derramar tus lágrimas.  
  
-Por supuesto que no me dejaré abatir por ningún motivo me apartaré de tu lado - como es posible que te haga esto, verte llorar me hace sentir mal, pero que cualquier herida mortal.  
  
"Antes que nada eres un ser humano" me dices tomando mi mano, colocándola contra tu pecho.  
  
"Si tuviera que verte morir mi corazón triste se pondría perdiendo su alegría" exclamas finalmente, dejándome sentir como tu corazón late apresuradamente Es posible que . . .  
  
-No comprendo - digo con cautela, esperando ver tu reacción.  
  
De nuevo el silencio, quien se apodera de todo, evitándome escuchar tu dulce voz. Silencio que detesto en verdad.  
  
"Alguna ves has sentido algo muy peculiar dentro de ti que te alienta a seguir, ¿pase lo que pase?" pronuncias casi como un suspiro que el viento lleva hasta mis oídos.  
  
-Si - respondo - eso es lo que me permite seguir.  
  
"Como le llamas a eso" insinúas, cubriendo mi cuerpo con tu calor.  
  
-Esto . . . esto que me ayuda a continuar . . . - no puedo, como seguir.  
  
"Continua" suplicas con esa mirada que derrite mi corazón.  
  
-La razón por la cual sigo peleando es . . . es porque eres importante para mi, eres lo que más importa en mi vida. - digo finalmente.  
  
"Eso pensé" Me sonrías como nunca antes lo habías hecho, algo era diferente esa vez, tu cálido comos abrazó mi corazón; tomaste posesión de mi ser . . .  
  
"Lo supe por mucho tiempo pero me costó trabajo aceptar" Nuestras miradas fijas en el otro estaban, al igual que nuestros labios.  
  
"Lo que quiero decir es que nuestra razón es la misma, lo que nos permite seguir ante las adversidades de esta vida . . . "  
  
Lo siguiente es indescriptible, un mágico momento para recordar. Nuestros labios unidos en un profundo beso desearon estar, alcanzando su deseo en esa mañana frente mar. Aquel beso llegó hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, acallando el dolor y la tristeza, sanando las heridas del corazón.  
  
"Es el amor lo que nos permite seguir" murmuras a mi oído.  
  
-¿Acaso es posible? - te digo tomándote entre mis brazos.  
  
"No hay nadie quien lo impida, es un sentimiento tan poderoso que ni siquiera un Dios es capaz de detener" Vuelves a besarme, sintiendo esta vez el dulce sabor de tus labios, dulces como la miel.  
  
-Quiero creer, quiero creer . . . - digo hasta que te quedas dormida.  
  
Descansas ahora sobre mi pecho, como una chica que duerme en brazos de Morfeo. Tu cosmos puedo sentir, acariciando el mío, llevándolo hasta el infinito. Comprendo ahora que no sólo tu me amas, sino también quien se esconde en tu interior.  
  
-Despierto y me doy cuenta.  
  
-Cerramos las puertas de una Era.  
  
-Dispuestas a iniciar una nueva.  
  
-Abrigados bajo el sentimiento magistral que nos hace creer.  
  
-Duerme, merecer descansar.  
  
-A partir de ahora, no habrá otra razón que no sea esta . . .  
  
-Por nuestro amor.  
  
Fin  
  
Palabras de Agradecimiento.  
  
En verdad espero que les haya gustado este fic Es corto lo sé, pero expresa a cabalidad una de tantas formas en las que el amor tu vida puede cambiar. La mía cambió no lo niego, y por ello doy gracias. Este fic esta dedicado a esa persona que de mi vida hizo algo muy especial. Gracias Crystal.  
  
Seguid las enseñanzas del corazón.  
  
Hasta la próxima. 


End file.
